Vento no litoral
by LuisaPoison
Summary: Aquele dia havia sido cansativo para Marin. Reconstruir o Santuário após a Guerra Santa contra Hades não estava sendo fácil, não só pelo empenho e dedicação que isso exigia, mas também porque o seu lado emocional estava abalado, ou melhor, destroçado seria a melhor definição. Então, por isso naquele dia, ela sentiu uma necessidade de ir espairecer, para tentar acalmar a mente.


Aquele dia havia sido cansativo para Marin. Reconstruir o Santuário após a Guerra Santa contra Hades não estava sendo fácil, não só pelo empenho e dedicação que isso exigia, mas também porque o seu lado emocional estava abalado, ou melhor, destroçado seria a melhor definição.

Então, por isso naquele dia, ela sentiu uma necessidade de ir espairecer, para tentar acalmar a mente e, quem sabe, tentar curar as feridas da alma.

De tarde eu quero descansar, chegar até a praia e ver

Se o vento ainda está forte

E vai ser bom subir nas pedras

Sei que faço isso pra esquecer

Eu deixo a onda me acertar

E o vento vai levando tudo embora

Depois de terminar seus afazeres, Marin se pôs a caminhar até chegar a uma das praias que circundavam o Santuário. A tarde ainda se fazia presente, por isso o sol estava em seu ápice, trazendo consigo o intenso calor, característico do verão grego, porém uma leve brisa marítima amenizava um pouco o clima.

A prateada se dirigiu até uns rochedos irregulares que haviam numa parte da praia, sentou-se sobre a mais alta das pedras e ficou ali admirando a bela paisagem. Conforme os minutos foram passando, o vento começava a ficar mais intenso, as ondas ficaram mais agitadas, então a Amazona retirou a máscara que cobria seu rosto, fechou os olhos por alguns momentos e deixou que a brisa beijasse sua face. De certa forma, sentia-se mais calma com esse gesto simples, porque ela era regida pela armadura de Águia e, o vento era como se fosse sua doce companhia e, também, ele e parecia ser capaz de entender todos os anseios e dores que Marin trazia no peito. A prateada ficou mais alguns minutos assim, desejando que o vento pudesse levar toda sua dor embora.

Agora está tão longe

Vê, a linha do horizonte me distrai

Dos nossos planos é que tenho mais saudade

Quando olhávamos juntos na mesma direção

Porém, ao invés de começar a ter o alento que seu coração ansiava, várias lembranças começaram a habitar sua mente. Doces e dolorosas lembranças. Porque fora exatamente naquele local que Marin e Aiolia passaram vários momentos de suas vidas: A primeira vez que se encontraram quando ainda eram crianças, quando o leonino finalmente teve coragem para retirar a máscara e ver o rosto tão desejado, onde aconteceu o primeiro beijo e onde muitos planos foram feitos por eles.

E, eram exatamente desses planos, que Marin sentia falta, porque foram sonhos compartilhados a dois que o destino não deixou que fossem realizados. E, isso doía, mais que qualquer dor física. Durante essas dolorosas lembranças, a japonesa até tentou evitar que as lágrimas, que insistiam em se formar em seus olhos, caíssem sobre seu rosto alvo, mas não conseguiu, pois tudo ali lhe lembrava Aiolia. Seu único amor.

Agimos certo sem querer

Foi só o tempo que errou

Vai ser difícil eu sem você

Porque você está comigo o tempo todo

E, quando vejo o mar

Existe algo que diz

Que a vida continua e se entregar é uma bobagem

E, agora, ele não estava mais ali. Marin sabia que seria difícil permanecer no Santuário, mas sabia também que precisaria ser forte e seguir sua jornada, porque haviam pessoas que dependiam dela. De quem ela era. E, acima de tudo, precisava encontrar seu irmão. Mesmo sendo uma Amazona, era difícil perder alguém querido, conviviam com a morte, mas quando se tratava de um ser amado, toda teoria, viravam apenas palavras vazias. Mas, o que trazia certo conforto era saber que Aiolia sempre estaria consigo e, ele sempre teria um lugar reservado em seu coração.

Mais algum tempo se passou desde que Marin chegara naquele lugar, a noite já despontava no horizonte e a brisa ainda se fazia presente, a prateada já se preparava para voltar para casa quando seu semblante mudou e, um leve sorriso brotou em seus lábios, pois através do sussurro do vento, ela conseguiu ouvir a voz de Aiolia dizendo para ela seguir firme e forte e que a estaria esperando. A prateada não sabe como isso aconteceu, mas, isso fez com que a dor em seu coração finalmente fosse embora.


End file.
